From Rags to riches
by Mexi Moore
Summary: Megan was a waitress at an old diner in the middle of no where but what happens when a new found friend makes her dreams come true
1. her life

so megan was working when all of a sudden 3 men came in to the starstruck the diner and she went up to them and said"guys follow me do you want a booth or a table" and the big dark haired man said "anythings fine sweetheart" so she seats them and sammy gets their orders for drinks in and is staring at them and she is talkin to one of her co workers and says they look familiar from wwe and then it hits megan that sitting before her in the diner is Dave Batista,Randy Orton,and Paul Levesque and megan is like no way sammy i cant believe this they r the hottest guys ever gosh im such a dumby and sammy says no your not go over there you can take their drinks to them and get their food orders, sammy are you sure

Here are your drinks gentlemen im Megan i will be your waitress tonite and Dave goes where is the other girl who took our drink orders and megan says oh she told me to do this cuz im new so yeah so what will you guys have for dinner and Dave says ill have the hamburger with a house salad and megan says ok and then paul says ill have the clam chowder with extra crackers and a grilled cheese and then randy says ill have you if thats possible and megan says no im not available sorry and he says fiesty arent we fine ill have the fish and chips and megan says good choice and randy goes up to the bar and says hey megan do u have any plans tomorrow cuz the guys wanted to know if you would like to go to our wrestling paperview summerslam

and megan says sure i dont have work 2marro so that would be good and thankyou for inviting me and randy says no problem we just dont want a beautiful girl like you getting away and megans says ok ill give you my number so you can call me when i need to be there ok i will talk to you tomorrow ok and randy says ok take care i will see you tomorrow

so the guys finished their food and left and megan says have a goodnight guys and they said their goodbyes and left so megan closed up the diner and drove home to her apartment and she went to check her messages and she had a message from a guy named vince mcmahon and he said yes ms.moore i got a call from one of my superstars and he said you want to be a diva would you be able to meet me before summerslam so i can have a talk with you and megan was thinking i cant believe this is happening and so megan hopped in the shower and went to sleep

sorry this chapter was so short i was just getting ideas


	2. the thrill of her life

The next day Megan woke up to the sound of never again which was her ringtone and she answered her cell and said hello and the voice says hey megan its dave and megan said hey dave why did u wake me up so early and dave said oh you have an interview with mr mcmahon at noon so you better hurry me and the guys are going to be at ur doorstep in fifteen minutes i need ur address and directions and so megan gave him the directions and went to get dressed and waited on the porch for the guys

so 20 minutes later she saw a white limo pull up in front of her apartment complex so she went to the limo and saw Dave, Paul, and Randy in the limo so she got in and said good morning fellas how did you guys sleep and they all grunted hehe so they got to the arena for summerslam and megan and dave went to mr mcmahons office while the other 2 went to the ring to warmup so megan knocked and said good morning mr mcmahon im megan moore and he said yes mr batista has told me about you come on in

Mr mcmahon said so what do you think of us having you work for the wwe and megan said i would love it thank you so much when do i start and vince said well we have raw tomorrow so u will have a storyline with dave and we might have evolution get back together and you will have your debut match tomorrow night against an opponent of your choice and megan says thankyou so much and so megan met up with dave again and said i owe you bigtime do you wanna help me pack after the paperview and dave says yea sure and do u want me to stay with you so we can drive up to the next venue and megan said yea that would be nice

what will happen at summerslam and i wonder why megan got picked and who called and who will she pick for her opponent

r&r


End file.
